Little Boys Don't Get Princesses
by Boondock Jake
Summary: We don't always end up with the person we thought we would. After discovering that, Sally tries to mend her broken heart by drinking her pain away. In a drunken haze, she stumbles into the arms of someone who has always been there for her, even more than Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: One of the stories I have been working on. A lot of people have been wanting a sequel to 'Happy Endings' and after reading it recently, I wasn't too happy with it or any of my sequel ideas. So I wrote this to sort of make up for it I suppose. I'm not sure why I like this pairing but I do. I suppose the less likely it is, the more it draws me in to write. Any way, Enjoy!_

_All characters belong to Sega and Archie.  
_

Little Boys Don't Get Princesses

"Ah' think you should slow down, Sally-girl."

Sally ignored her friend as she tossed back another shot of tequila, the golden liquid burning her throat as it went down. She coughed a few times but shook it off. She was never the biggest drinker but with everything that had been going on lately, the princess welcomed any excuse to become more skilled. Sally pushed the tiny glass aside and gave her friend a tired look.

"I'm not seventeen anymore, Bunnie. I can handle my drink." Sally replied.

Bunnie said nothing but simply sighed. She ran a hand through her curly blonde hair and looked around the bar. She saw plenty of Mobians laughing and sharing stories, drink in hand. Some were shooting pool and others were dancing to what sounded like one of Mina Mongoose's older hits. In any case, it was a fun filled atmosphere.

She only wished that was the case with Sally.

Bunnie watched as her friend flicked at a stray piece of peanut shell on the table, her face wearing a mask of despondency. Sally looked up, meeting Bunnie's concerned green eyes and rubbed her own with a large sigh.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here, Bunnie." She apologized.

"Never you mind, Sally. You just get it all out." Her friend responded comfortingly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Sally was silent at first, staring off into the distance but then sadly shook her head with an even sadder laugh.

"I can't believe him." She practically whispered. Bunnie didn't speak but squeezed her hand again.

"I mean, what was the point of getting jealous about Geoffrey or Khan when we were younger? What was the point of trying to be smooth and suave for all these years? Was it just for fun? Was I nothing more than some…game?"

She finished the last part so quiet that it was almost drowned out by the music. Bunnie shook her head softly, her locks bouncing.

"You know that's not true, Sugah. He might not be the smartest horse in the stable but he ain't no, hump 'em and dump 'em skirt chaser. Sometimes…sometimes things just don't work out the way we thought they would."

"But why her of all people?" Sally cried in confusion. "He never showed any interest in her ever. Hell, he couldn't stand her most of the time. I just…don't understand." She finished weakly.

"Love is a strange thing, Sally-girl." Bunnie told her. "Ah' don't think there's a person in the entire universe, ours or alternate that understands it. It's not something that's meant to be understood Ah' reckon."

Sally leaned back in her chair and looked down at her hands in her lap. The chipmunk shook her head again and looked up to the ceiling as if trying to find the answer in the bright lights above.

"I was stupid to think we would get back together." She said to herself more than Bunnie.

"No you weren't." Bunnie objected.

"I…I'm happy for him. I really am." She said, her gaze lowering back to meet the rabbit's. Bunnie nodded though the tremble and somewhat heart wrenching tone in her friend's voice said otherwise. "I guess…I guess I just thought that he'd want to give us another chance. It's been this back and forth thing with us for the last few years and things were going well and I just thought…"

Sally didn't continue but instead leaned her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. Bunnie stood up from her chair and sat down in the booth next to her, wrapping an arm around the princess. Sally leaned her head against her friend's and let out a ragged sigh.

"Why do we always fall for the ones who hurt us most, Bunnie?" She asked quietly.

"Ah' don't know, Sally. It's just programmed into us Ah' suppose."

"He was the first man I ever loved. I thought he'd be the only one…" Sally whispered, her voice breaking. Bunnie rubbed her arm in comfort wishing that there was something she could say to make her feel better. But few words ever really mend a broken heart. Sally sniffed back a few tears and let out a broken laugh.

"God, now I'm crying in public over some guy. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Nonsense, Sugah. It ain't pathetic and we both know he wasn't _some guy_. It hurts. Plain and simple. Nothing wrong with shedding tears when you've lost something special to you. Ah' love old Quill Back too but you know what? He's made his choice and he'll have to live with it. Giving you up is like giving up water in the desert. Stupid." Bunnie told her, rubbing away a few tears that manage to fall off the princess's cheek with her thumb.

"Besides, now Amy can deal with them nasty chili dog farts." She added with a smile.

Sally suddenly snorted a laugh and covered her mouth. Bunnie's smile widened at the sight of her finally breaking out of her depressed stupor. Sally giggled for a moment before she composed herself and tossed back her long hair over shoulder, a smile lingering on her lips. It faded however as reality sunk back into her mind. Bunnie's own grin disappeared and she gently squeezed Sally's shoulder.

"Things will get better, Sal. Not every man will break your heart."

"I know. You and Antoine are perfect together. I was always jealous of that." Sally admitted, shame creeping up in her voice. Bunnie simply laughed and waved the comment off with her hand.

"Oh believe me, Sal, Antoine has his faults. There ain't much to be jealous of. That rascal can clear a public bathroom in minutes, lemme tell ya."

Sally laughed again and wiped her eyes with a napkin. She shook her head with a tiny smile and crossed her arms.

"Sonic was terrible at that stuff too. He always made a mess whenever he was at my place and this weird smell would linger for days sometimes."

"Ah' hear you, girl. Antoine can get pretty messy when he gets stressed. When we was rehearsing our vows, he nearly flooded the reception area with all the pieces of paper he would rip into pieces to calm his nerves." Bunnie chuckled.

"Well at least Antoine is a gentleman." Sally said. "Sonic wasn't one for manners or proper etiquette or all that stuff. He hated wearing a suit and I don't think he ever owned a pair of shoes other than his sneakers."

Sally could see the memories in her head fly by in an instant and it filled her with that empty and hurt void once again. But something else suddenly flashed in her mind. Something that made her smile.

"You know who Sonic could have taken a lesson from?" She asked Bunnie.

"Who?"

"Tails." Sally replied.

"That doesn't surprise me none." Bunnie stated, taking a sip of her ice water. Sally stared at her napkin as her fingers folded it into squares, her mind now thinking about the two tailed vulpine.

"Tails always knew how to treat someone." She said. "Sweet, polite, generous. I wish Sonic had been able to pick up on that stuff. Not that he was all bad." Sally added.

"Ah' can't believe how much that sweetie pie has grown up." Bunnie sighed.

"I know. I remember when he was just twelve. Short, stocky and bright eyed. Now…now he's tall, handsome, in great shape and smart as ever." She mused seemingly to herself. Bunnie studied the princess as she rambled on about the young Freedom Fighter and her eyebrows suddenly rose up when she saw what she was looking for.

"You know what he did one time?" Sally asked Bunnie though it seemed she was talking more to herself than anything.

"No, tell me, Sal." Bunnie replied with an amused grin and leaned forward on her elbows. Sally laughed softly to herself as she recalled the events in her head.

"Do you remember that bracelet Sonic got me for my birthday a few years ago?"

"The gold one with your name and family creed inscribed? Oh my yes. That looked more expensive than the last fly in a swamp full of frogs."

"Well I found out a few months later that it wasn't from Sonic."

"Say what?" Bunnie asked in surprise.

"Turns out he forgot about my birthday." Sally mumbled in a tone that said she was less than surprised. "Tails had gotten me that gift. But when he found out that Sonic had forgotten, he gave it to him so I wouldn't be mad at him. I had no idea until Sonic confessed to me much later on. Can you believe that?" She wondered, tossing the tiny square napkin fold off the table.

Bunnie felt her grin become wider and turned from amused to mischievous.

"That's something alright." She said, lifting her drink to her lips. "So, you said he was looking good these days?"

"Looking good isn't even the best description." Sally answered, her focus still on the table and her thoughts still on the fox. "I mean, Sonic was always handsome and athletic but Tails and the way he fills out a shirt now…and that smile of his…"

Sally stopped in her descriptions, the trance she was caught in fading and looked over to Bunnie who was covering her mouth with her hand to try and stop what seemed like laughter. The chipmunk frowned at the odd display.

"What?" She questioned with a slight frown. Bunnie let a few giggles escape her and gave her an apologetic wave of her hand.

"Oh, Sally-girl," She snickered, "Are you hearing yourself?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sally asked even more confused. "The way you were talking about Tails." The rabbit told her.

"I…was? Weren't we talking about Sonic?"

"We were. Until you entered dream land and started talking about Tails." Bunnie explained. Sally looked taken back and she tried to recall what she had said but no recollection came to mind.

"What…what was I saying?" She asked, somewhat nervous now.

"Something about him being sweet and kind and filling out shirts." Bunnie told her with a sly smirk. Sally stared at her for a moment until she felt her cheeks suddenly burn with embarrassment.

"Oh." Is all she said quietly, her fingers digging into her jeans. Bunnie watched her friend trying to recall what she had said in her daydreaming and it only amused her further.

"Sally." She called out softly, causing the princess to face her. "How long have you had a thing for Tails?"

"I don't have a thing for him." Sally denied with a deep frown. The yellow furred rabbit beside her threw out a look that said she wasn't buying it. "Come on, Sugah. With the smile on your face when you talked about that fox, you were forgetting all about Sonic."

"That's not funny, Bunnie." Sally suddenly snapped at her. Bunnie leaned back slightly, surprised at her reaction. "Don't use Tails in that way. It's not fair to drag him into this like that."

"Ah' didn't mean no harm by it, Sally." Bunnie explained with a soft smile. "But you had that look on your face I've ever only seen when you were with Sonic."

Sally scrunched her brow and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away. She watched as a vixen and a wolf played pool, flirting with each other playfully. Her lips formed an annoyed grimace.

"Well you're wrong." She blurted out, looking back to her companion. "Tails has grown up into an attractive young man and I can appreciate that just like I can appreciate that Antoine has grown up to be attractive. I can also appreciate that he is very considerate and kind. That doesn't mean I have a...thing for him. Besides, the age difference is grossly inappropriate."

"Twenty four and twenty eight ain't much of a difference, Sally-girl." Bunnie retorted. Sally put her hands on the table and let out an aggravated breath.

"Can you please drop this, Bunnie? I had to watch the man I thought I was...maybe going to marry some day parade around New Mobotropolis hand in hand with another woman. Do you really think I want to be teased now of all times?" Sally pleaded, her sky blue eyes staring at her that reflected the hurt she was feeling from earlier. Bunnie felt a pang of guilt and only nodded, rubbing Sally on the back gently.

"Ah'm sorry, Sugah. Ah' didn't mean to upset you." She said. "Look, why don't Ah' take you home. A good night's sleep will do you some good."

Sally let out a silent breath and shook her head. "No, I don't want to go home just yet. There are too many memories sitting around there. I'm going to stay here a little longer."

Bunnie gave her a worried look but Sally ignored it, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'll be fine, Bunnie. I'm a big girl. I know you want to go home to Antoine so go." She responded a bit harshly.

Bunnie stared at her friend for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Sally. Ah'll leave you alone."

She stood up and turned to leave but was stopped as she felt Sally grip her wrist tightly. She looked down at her and saw that the princess's face had molded into a look of soft appreciation.

"I'm sorry, Bunnie. I didn't mean to snap at you. You're just trying to help and I'm being a total bitch here." Sally apologized.

Bunnie smiled at her friend and shook her head, golden strands of hair waving with the movement. "You got nothing to be sorry for, Sally-girl. You're upset and hurting. Why Ah'd be biting folks' heads off left and right if Ah' was in the same position as you."

Sally gave a tiny smile and stood up, pulling the other woman into a tight embrace. "Thanks for being here with me tonight. I needed someone and you were there just like in the old days."

"Well shoot, Sugah. Us girls got to stick together don't we? Can't let those knuckle brained men keep us down." Bunnie said with a wink. Sally laughed again, a small and quiet one but a laugh none the less and it was a small victory for Bunnie. She pushed her away but held her at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I will. I just…need some more time." Sally reassured her. "Alright then. Just promise me one thing when Ah' leave."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't drink anymore?" Bunnie asked with an imploring look in her eye. Sally's smile widen slightly and blew some bangs out of her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. I was done after that last shot." Sally assured.

"Okay then. You give me a holler if you need anything, anytime, you hear?" Bunnie said, giving her one more squeeze. Sally answered with only her half-hearted smile and a squeeze back. Bunnie smiled in return and turned around, leaving the booth and disappearing into the crowd.

Sally stood where she was, staring at the spot that the former Freedom Fighter once stood. Sighing, much louder this time, she sat back down as her eyes scanned the bar. The place seemed to have gotten a bit busier. It was slightly louder and a bit stuffier. It made no difference to the princess. There could have been a hundred more people in the bar and she still would have felt the same.

Utterly alone.

Feeling her heart sag at the matter, she tried to focus on something else. Her mind raced around in circles trying to find something that didn't involve the blue hedgehog but it was rather difficult. The sting of her reality was still too fresh. That's when she remembered what Bunnie had said to her earlier about Tails. While she didn't want to admit it to Bunnie or even herself, the hare's words had a deeper impact than she would have liked. If Bunnie was telling the truth about what happened earlier than this wouldn't be the first time her brain went on autopilot when the fox's image came to mind.

It was embarrassing. It was embarrassing that there was truth in Bunnie's statement.

The very idea of it shamed her to no end. Shame was a common feeling that arose in her when he was around. Shame and a warm dizzying feeling that spread from her chest down to her toes. A similar feeling she used to have when with Sonic.

Sally could hardly bring herself to face Tails sometimes these days. He would flash that smile of his and a shudder would run down her back. She would often attribute it to her loneliness or play it off as some sort of payback her brain would conjure up to get back at Sonic if he was being a jerk. But even when things were good between the princess and the Hero of Mobius, Sally would still find herself watching him out of the corner of her eye if they were all together.

Even now, as Sally thought about it, she could feel her cheeks fluster and she pinched the bridge of her muzzle with exasperation.

Tails had always been like family to her. Her own adorable little cousin or nephew that she never had. His innocence and nativity to the world around him made her smile and she even let out a small laugh when she remembered how she used to tickle his tails to make him laugh. He was such a sweet little boy.

But little boys grow up.

It's been getting harder and harder for her to remember Tails as the tiny kit that he was. Even at fifteen, he was already very mature. More than Sonic even.

_"Not like that's hard."_ Sally thought with a snicker.

Maybe it was because of his maturity that as the years went on, Tails no longer was that little boy to her anymore. He had grown up into a fine man and someone she could really connect with on an adult level. Sonic could be serious when he wanted to be or rather needed to be but he could be so childish sometimes.

Tails was never like that. That's why she could always talk to him when things were tough with Sonic. He listened, never judging or complaining, always with something to say that would make her feel better. He always made time to listen and she would forget about whatever was bothering her. The mere thought of it made her smile.

Sally shook her head as if trying to cast out the thoughts in her head and ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair.

Okay. So Tails was attractive and she had a few moments of weakness around him. So what? That's normal. He was a young man and she was a young lady. This stuff happens all the time. It doesn't mean she has a thing for him. The very notion of it was crazy and not to mention inappropriate. A four year age difference may not be a big deal to Bunnie but to Sally, it was big enough.

Sally straightened her shoulders and adjusted her denim jacket with a firm nod to no one in particular. She felt confident about her assurance on the matter. Besides, even _if_ she did have a thing for him, Tails was too busy getting chased by other girls anyway and she had Sonic to deal with. The thought of the hedgehog once again took over her mind and once more she felt nothing but an empty and dismal void in her chest.

The chipmunk soon began to think that perhaps Bunnie was right and she should go home. It's not like she was going to feel any better sitting around here. Sighing, Sally stood up and looped the strap of her purse over her shoulder and stepped out of the booth to leave.

She didn't get very far.

Maybe it was coincidence. Maybe it was dumb luck. Or maybe it was the universe's own private joke to continuously screw with her. Either way, it was happening and Sally could not look away.

The two were greeted by a loud cheer from a large group who had rushed over to see them. She recognized some, others she didn't. He hugged a few of the people she did not know, his blue quills dripping wet from the rain outside. His new found object of affection took off her jacket to hang up at the coat check. Her pink fur stood out brightly against the bars dark and wooden furnishes. They gushed over her clothes and hair, her hand held up to shyly refuse their compliments. Sally watched as he looked over to the other hedgehog and she caught the look in his eye. A look so familiar and so full of affection and yearning.

A look that was no longer for her.

Sally felt that void inside her suddenly crumble into an unfathomable abyss. She felt her knees give way and she slumped back down into her seat. They joined hands and followed the group past a section of tables. They were heading right towards her. Sally tried to move but her body paid no heed to her brain, eyes frozen on them as they got closer and closer. The group went by first, all laughing and joking. Then they approached. He whispered something to her and she laughed softly, pulling herself closer to him. They were right in front of her now. All they had to do was look.

But they didn't.

They kept walking, following their friends over to the pool tables. Sally watched them with no emotion though her insides were screaming. They grabbed a few cues and started a game, the balls clacking together loudly.

All they had to do was look. They would have seen her there. What Sally was expecting if they did, she had no idea. But they could have. She was there wasn't she? Or was she simply being swept under the rug as if she never existed?

Sally had no answers to her questions. But she did have an answer to something. An answer to blot out the pain and humiliation that consumed her. She managed to get up on shaky legs and walk in the other direction, stumbling a few times. Making her way over to the bar, she eyed the vast assortments of liquor on the back wall. Bunnie's request echoed in the back of her mind but it was soon silenced.

It was time to let the healing begin.

_A/N: There's chapter one for ya. I know that Sally and Tails have a bigger age gap but I wanted to make them a little closer for this story. Chapter two coming up!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two for you. Things get...interesting._

* * *

"Hold it steady there, Big."

"Okay."

"Alright, now hand me one of those large hexagon nuts."

"Okay."

"Good. Now the crescent wrench."

"…"

"The one that looks like a big 'C' on the end of a stick."

"Okay."

Tails smiled to himself as the large purple striped cat handed him his tool. Big didn't say much nor was he very knowledgeable with tools but he was a valuable asset when it came to lifting the many heavy parts of the Tornado and holding them in place. He fitted the wrench to the end of a nut he had placed into the middle of the propeller that Big was holding up and began to tighten it. It wasn't easy but after a few minutes, Tails had succeeded in fitting the nut in place. Tails stepped down from his ladder, rubbing his sore arms and looked to the feline.

"Okay, Big. You can let go now. We'll see if I'm still good at this stuff." Tails joked as he wiped off some sweat and oil with what use to be his white tank top. Big let go of the propeller and the vulpine let out a sigh of relief as the blades stayed in place. Big looked at it for a moment before turning to his friend and asking, "Okay?"

"Yes, Big. It's okay." Tails laughed, patting him on the shoulder. As Tails put his tools back into his kit, he looked up and noticed the clock on the wall of the hangar. The bright neon numbers read that it was almost midnight.

"I think that's good enough for today, buddy. We'll work on the fuel gauge and piston rod on Sunday."

"Okay." Big agreed as he picked up his fishing pole that he never left home without.

Tails watched as the rotund feline waddled his way over to the hangar door. He waved goodbye to him and Big disappeared out the door, the rain outside briefly heard pounding lightly on the cement. The door closed shut with a loud bang that echoed out through the entire hangar and all was quiet once more.

Letting out a yawn, Tails gently patted his beloved plane and wiped off some grime with his thumb.

The Tornado was getting old.

It wasn't flying the same way it used to when he was twelve. He was constantly fixing one problem after another and spending large amounts of money to replace parts. People were telling him that it would be cheaper to buy a new plane and sell the old one for scraps. But Tails ignored them all. He could never scrap the Tornado. It was his most prized possession and he will do everything in his power to restore it back to its former glory.

Even if he had his own doubts.

Scratching the back of his head, the two tailed fox sighed and began to clean up around his plane. As he was putting the tool box back into its proper place in a small room in the back, his pointy ears twitched at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Big? Is that you?" He called out. Tails received no answer which made him frown. He slowly reached over to grab a crowbar that lay next to the tool box. Maybe it was being paranoid but Tails always adhered to 'better safe than sorry'. He had been sorry many times during the war and it was something he wanted to avoid in his older life. Cautiously he made his way out of the room and back into the hangar. His eyes scanned the room carefully before taking each step. There was a silence that lingered and Tails found himself relaxing.

"Guess I'm just hearing things…" He muttered out loud.

The sound of the ladder he was previously using tipping over was like a cannon going off inside the large metal room.

Tails broke into a run and headed towards the other side of the plane. He skidded to a halt and raised the crowbar up high ready to fend off the intruder. He froze when he found himself staring at a very familiar face, the crowbar slowly lowering to his side.

"H-hi…Miles." Sally slurred as she leaned against the side of the plane with one arm, trying to keep herself steady.

There was a brief moment of silence as Tails stared at her, his mind taking in the surprise of seeing her. After almost a minute he finally spoke.

"Sally?" Tails asked, his brow scrunching in confusion and worry. She wobbled a bit before smiling at him, her hair covering one side of her face. "I knocked over your ladder." She stated somewhat apologetically.

"Um, that's okay. Sally, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Tails questioned, dropping the crowbar and wiping his hands on his cargo pants. Why was she here of all places this late at night?

"I _–hic-_ came to see you, silly." Sally told him, her smile becoming wider.

"You did?"

"Yuppers." Sally answered with half lidded eyes.

"I…see." Tails mumbled, watching as the princess was having trouble standing up straight. Something was definitely wrong. He stepped closer to her and a distinct smell hit his nostrils that caused another frown to form.

"Have you…been drinking?" Tails questioned delicately. He had never known Sally to be a big drinker but he had seen Sonic and Knuckles plastered enough times to recognize it when he saw it.

Sally giggled and held up her hand with her index finger and thumb less than an inch apart. "Just a little bit." She whispered as if it was a big secret.

"O…kay." The fox said with puzzlement in his voice. Tails looked around to see if there was anyone else with her but discovered that it was just him and the drunken nobility.

"How did you get here?" He wondered out loud. "Cab." She sighed, finding the balance to stand on her own though still dangerously close to falling over.

"Where did you come from?"

"Mumford's_-hic-._"

"The pub? That's almost a half hour drive from here. You didn't actually pay for a cab ride here did you?"

Sally shook her head, almost comically, like that of a child. "Nope. Royalty doesn't need…to pay fares." She informed him.

"You could have called me. I would have come picked you up." Tails said sternly though he had no idea why. He highly doubted he could reason with the drunken woman in front of him.

"I…I wanted to supplies you…no…surprise…" Sally rambled. She tried to take a step towards him and when she did, she fell over onto her hip, her purse sliding across the floor. She lifted herself up on her arms and looked up at Tails. She snorted loudly and began to laugh. Tails shook his head in bewilderment and kneeled down next to her.

"I think you should sit down. Maybe get some water in you." Tails told her softly.

Sally looked up at him and smiled drunkenly at him, her long eyelashes fluttering with a lazy series of blinks. "Okay." She agreed.

Tails gently gripped her shoulders and helped her back on her feet, throwing one of her arms around his neck. He started to maneuver her towards a nearby bench when she fell again. Tails was there to catch her this time, his arm looping around her waist to better support her. Sally looked at him and smiled again.

"You caught me." She whispered.

"Well, of course I did. Just like in the old days when I had to fly you around. I'd never let you fall. You know that." Tails said with a small smile of his own. It suddenly transformed into a look of uncertainty and embarrassment as he found Sally burying her face into his neck.

"I know." She replied, the sound slightly muffled by his fur. Tails felt a shudder run down his spine at the sensation of her hot breath tickling his skin but shook it off as he continued to lead her over to the bench. As they neared, he felt Sally's free hand sneak its way up his shirt and drag her fingers and down his abdomen.

"Hmm…nice…" She mumbled. Feeling his face light up like a Christmas tree, Tails removed her hand quickly. "Thanks." He said quietly.

They found the bench and the vulpine gently set her down.

"Okay, you stay there and I'm going to get you some water."

"Yes sir!" She responded with a mock salute and began to laugh again. Tails ignored her and made his way over to a separate room that served as a break room. He opened one of the cupboards and took out a glass, all the while trying to wrap his brain around what was happening.

This was completely unlike the princess.

Sally was always so responsible and she never let her herself get drunk let alone have more than two drinks. How did this happen? Something serious must have transpired to cause her to do something so reckless and out of character. As his mind tried to come up with some sort of hypothesis on the matter, he rubbed the spot on his neck where she had rested her head and immediately that shudder returned. Tails did all that he could to ignore it as well as the tingling sensation on his stomach where her fingers once were.

His days of a hormone raging teenager suddenly came flooding back to him.

Tails was always shy around girls. It was no mystery and it seemed the older he got, the worse it became. Sonic would often tease him about it but he would also try and help him as well. That usually didn't help. After an embarrassing failure, Sally would try and help too and her advice was always so much more useful. It would be during these talks that Tails began to notice many…_physical_ changes in the chipmunk.

Soon after, he began to look at his 'Aunt Sally' in a very different way.

Tails began to find he was nervous around her and was constantly trying to keep his eyeballs adverted from the various parts of her physique. He stopped calling her 'Aunt' and just started calling her Sally. The whole Aunt thing was starting to feel weird especially with his newfound attraction to her. The girls he was asking advice for soon dissipated from his mind and Sally started to replace them. Tails started to feel embarrassed and ashamed for it, thinking that perhaps there was something wrong with him.

He asked Sonic about it once, leaving out who exactly he was talking about. That would have been _really_ awkward. He asked if it was wrong to like someone who was a close friend and older than him. Sonic laughed at the question and told him that was ridiculous.

"_Aw, Li'Bro, there ain't nothing wrong with liking a friend! That's how most relationships start! Just look at me and Sal! We started off as friends and now we're going steady! As for the whole age thing, I think it would be best if you stuck to someone your own age. But between you and me, if you manage to score with an older chick, that makes you The Man."_

Tails didn't quite understand that last comment at the time but he felt a little better. At least he knew he wasn't doing something wrong.

He often contemplated telling Sally how he felt. They were good friends and they got along great. Once he was sixteen, she started to treat him more like an adult and even started to call him Miles which only made him want to confess even more. But he held back all the same. Tails knew that Sally would reject him. She was with Sonic and she would probably say she was too old for him even though they were only four years apart. In fairness, it often felt like more. Sally would also always look at him as that same little kid from Knothole that she would read bedtime stories to. The more Tails thought about it, the more he decided it would be a bad idea. In the end, he pushed it out of his mind and life went on.

Unfortunately, life is never that easy.

Tails had a series of steady relationships over the years, his most recent with one of the members of Lupe's Wolf Pack but things never really worked out for the long run. There were a variety of reasons but most common was the fact that he always seemed to be, as they put it, 'emotionally distracted'. Tails invested himself into every relationship as much as he could but in the end, they were right. It was hard to have a successful relationship when your mind continuously danced around someone else.

No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Sally. It didn't help that she would call him up to meet for coffee or a movie and have these long intelligent conversations. Or worse, trying to counsel her about Sonic whenever they hit a rough patch. In fact, that was probably the most common reason for spending time together.

Tails realized he had been standing in the same spot for a while now, holding an empty glass. With a shake of his head, he wandered over to the sink and filled it up with cold water.

He softly laughed at himself when he remembered buying her that bracelet for her birthday last year. What was he thinking? You don't buy your best friend's girlfriend something like that. Luckily for him, Sonic screwed up and forgot Sally's birthday. Tails gave him to gift, more so out guilt than anything and fortunately Sonic didn't ask him why he got her a rather extravagant present. He was too busy thanking Tails for saving his ass.

Tails looked up from the sink as reality suddenly hit him and he leaned forward on his hands at the edge of the sink with a loud sigh.

Sonic and Amy.

That was what this was all about. Tails should have seen that at the beginning. He growled quietly to himself as anger rose inside his body. Sonic was a great guy and his best friend but sometimes he could be a real idiot. So many times he had to endure Sally's hurtful rants about him being selfish or seemingly uncaring. To see her put herself through such heartache and self-doubt about herself because of something he did sparked an anger inside him like never before. Best friend or not, Tails found himself resenting the hedgehog from time to time.

He had no idea what he had with Sally.

Not wanting to get worked up about things, Tails ignored his thoughts and made his way back to Sally. He nearly dropped the glass he was holding when he turned around to find her standing behind him.

"Shit, Sally! Don't do that!" Tails huffed, leaning against the sink, his heart pounding in his ears from the scare. Sally smiled at him much like she has been doing since she arrived and stepped closer to him.

"Miles." She cooed his name affectionately and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressing firmly against his. Tails tried to back up more but had no more room left, the edge of the sink pressing against his lower back.

"Easy, Sal. Drink this." He said, a nervous tremor in his voice. Sally reached up clumsily to take the glass but ended up pushing it away. "Don't wanna. Want…sum'tin else…"

"What? Like coffee or milk?"

"This." She whispered into his ear. Tails was confused for a mere second until he felt the princess's hand slither down the front of his cargo pants and grab…

"AH! OH BOY! HA! OKAY NOW!" Tails screamed deliriously as he pushed away from her, practically climbing onto the sink in a panic.

He scurried away from her, knocking over plates and utensils. After falling off the counter, he crawled his way back up to his feet, the fur on his tails standing up straight. The fox kept his distance from her, his heart pounding again though it had nothing to do with surprise this time.

"Uh, let's just…calm down here." Tails mumbled a bit more in control, his body feeling like it was on fire. Sally watched him, swaying a bit and the smile on her lips turning into a saddened frown. "You…_-hic-_…don't want to?"

"No. I don't think that would be a good idea." Tails remarked, running a hand through his head fur. Sally's frown deepened and her features became even more crestfallen.

"You don't like me?"

Oh, Christ. How was he supposed to answer _that_?

"Sally," Tails began, trying to avoid answering that question, "Is this about…Sonic and Amy?"

Why Tails was asking the drunken princess questions again when she could hardly stand, he had no idea. He doubted she could even remember what caused her to get so drunk. Sally continued to stare at him and the two stood in silence. To his sudden surprise, Sally covered her mouth and turned away from him, a loud sob filling the room. Tails stayed where he was, watching as Sally cried her eyes out, her shoulders shaking with every tear. Feeling sympathy and an understanding sorrow for her, Tails gradually maneuvered over to her, placing a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Sal." He told her sincerely. She looked up at him with water filled eyes and choked out the question of, "Why…why doesn't he want me?"

Tails had no answer for that but didn't need to answer it as she immediately asked another one.

"W-why Amy? I…I thought we was gonna…get together again."

"Things just change sometimes, Sally. The future isn't always how we hope it to be. We can't always see it coming." Tails tried to explain. Sally's eyes lingered on his face for a moment before she broke into another fit of sobs and buried her face into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. Tails almost stepped away again but instead returned her embrace. Drunk or not, she need to be comforted.

"It's not fair…" He heard her cry into his chest.

"I know it's not." He said softly. Tails didn't follow up on that. What else could he say? The two Mobians stayed in place as Tails let her cry into his chest, her tears dampening his tank top and fur. Sally sniffed loudly and looked back up at him.

"Is it…c-cause I'm not…pretty enough?" She asked.

"God no, Sally. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Tails let slip. "Sonic's a good person but…he has no idea what he's lost out on."

Sally stopped crying and stared into the fox's eyes. She straightened herself up a little though still shaky. "You…think I'm beautiful?" She asked softly.

"Well…yeah." Tails answered.

And oh, was she beautiful.

Tails kicked himself mentally but could not resist letting is eyes roam over the princess much like when he was younger. Sally was the most athletic woman he's ever met. Her rigorous training in martial arts and gymnastics carved out a lean, slender but deceptively powerful figure. Her long legs hugged tightly to her jeans and often highlighted the alluring shape of her backside. Her waist was slim but toned, hidden behind her shirt as he would see if she was out jogging during the summer. Tails didn't need to go into any detail about the stunning curves that pressed against his chest.

But what Tails liked most about her was her smile. The real genuine one, not the drunk one she had been flashing at him all night. It was a shame he couldn't see it now.

He felt Sally's hands let go of his waist and slid up his chest, causing the muscles in his chest to tighten. One hand rested on his shoulder while the other gently cradled the side of his face. Tails was getting really nervous now but found he was frozen on the spot.

"Miles…" She whispered his name again. His ear's twitched at her speaking his name. Tails could see her face drifting closer to his and he knew what was going to come next. It was something he had dreamed about for a long time. But just as Sally's lips were about to touch his, he stopped her, turning his head to the side.

"I can't, Sal." He said quietly and somewhat regrettably.

"Why not?" She queried, her muzzle still dangerously close to his. "Because it's not right." He answered.

Tails was no expert on women but he knew two things for certain; never kiss your best friend's ex and never take advantage of a drunken girl. Sonic had taught him that. Even if the cobalt hedgehog didn't deserve her, Tails couldn't betray him like that. But most importantly of all, this was not the way he wanted it to happen as selfish as that sounded.

Sally pulled his face forward so that he was facing her again and she ran her thumb down the length of his snow white muzzle.

"P-please, Miles?" She pleaded with him, her voice as soft as the rain outside. "I…need…I need you…"

Tails stared into her brilliant sky blue eyes and felt his willpower being drained. Without even realizing it, his hands found themselves wrapped around her and pressing her further into him. Sally's thumb gingerly brushed across his lips now and she spoke in such a hush he barely heard her.

"Just one kiss…"

Tails considered himself to be a good person and respected others. He would never do something as immoral as this. But like everyone else in the world, even he had his breaking points and even he made mistakes.

"…Fuck it." He mumbled then pressed his lips against Sally's.

For someone who was drunk, Sally was perfect at this. Their lips moved together in a gentle rhythm, Sally's one hand gripping into his fur while the other went back to cradling his cheek. Tails responded by moving one hand to the small of her back while the other found its way through her silky hair and held the back of her head. He heard her moan in his mouth and suddenly her tongue was trying to wrap around his own. The two tailed vulpine felt his heart beat faster and faster which only intensified his affection.

Their lip lock progressed with more aggression and passion, Tails forcing her to lean backwards like that of dancer dipping their partner. Sally's nails dug into his shoulder painfully but he could not have cared less. He was in heaven. But like most living things on the planet, Tails needs oxygen and as much as he relished her sweet taste (ironic as she had been drinking all night), he needed to come up for air. The two former Freedom Fighters lips separated and Sally sucked at his bottom lip as he panted. She released it with a slight popping noise and stared up at him with another drunken smile, licking her lips.

"Mmm…yummy." She said then her eyes rolled back as her head fell backwards and her whole body went limp.

Tails stayed in position as he stared at the now passed out royalty. His eyes moved from side to side as if he was expecting something to happen. After a few moments he cleared his throat and gently shook the woman in his arms.

"Um…Sally?"

His response was that of a loud and rather unattractive snore that caused his ears to fold back.

"Figures…" He sighed and hoisted the chipmunk back to her feet. Tails scooped her up and carried her over to the bench back in the hangar and gently set her down. He scratched his head as he gazed over her sleeping form. She mumbled something inaudible and curled into a ball. With a shake of his head, he cleaned up what was left to do and turned out the lights all the while trying to ignore the burning sensation on his lips.

His head was still spinning from the kiss. His fingers tingled and he found that he was staring at the floor in some lost haze. It was as if he had just awoken from a dream and wasn't all too sure where he was. But with that kiss, the burning stinging sensation of shame and guilt spread across his muzzle as Sonic suddenly came to mind. He slid a hand over his face and grimaced at what just transpired. He was getting into some deep waters that he might not be able to swim out from.

Tails looked back to the princess and let out a hard sigh. He walked back to her and lifting her back into his arms, he made his way over to his car. It would probably best to take her back to his place and let her sleep this out. Tails sighed again as he strapped her into the passenger side and brushed some hair out of her face.

He climbed into the driver's seat and Sally moaned in her sleep, her head bumping against the side window with a tiny _thud_. The car came to life and the window washers brushed away the rain from his window as they pulled away from the hangar. Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes, the car running through puddles and mud on the road and the fox breathed hard through his nose.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

_A/N: Drunk Sally. What a thing. Chapter 3 on the way._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter 3 for you. I struggled a bit with this chapter so I apologize if it doesn't seem up to snuff with the previous ones. I can always do a rewrite if necessary. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sally felt like someone was drilling a hole in her head.

The painful pounding sensation of a hangover caused her to open her eyes and she immediately closed them as everything was blurred. She soon realized she was lying on a mattress, warm sheets covering her body and it was of some small comfort. Sally stayed where she was, her head aching and her mouth dry as a bone.

Deciding to test her visions again, she opened her eyes and the blurriness faded. She tried to sit up but that caused the whole world to start spinning like a top. She fell back down into her pillow as the nausea hit her and waited for everything to settle. Sally stared up at the ceiling and focused on her breathing, hoping that she wouldn't puke. Then she frowned.

Her ceiling wasn't that color.

Slowly but surely, a nervous and fearful feeling began to worm its way into her body as she looked around. Nothing in this bedroom was hers. Everything around her was tidy and clean much like her own room but different. The dresser was different and in another spot and various trinkets sat on top of it like tools and gadgets she did not recognize. The bed itself was different, different colored sheets and not as big as her own. A nearby window, not where hers would be was slightly opened and the rain from last night had not stopped as the drops pitter pattered on the glass.

Sally groaned loudly and screwed her eyes shut.

"_Please, God…don't tell me I went home with someone…"_ She begged in her mind. Slowly, Sally felt around her body and let out a sigh of relief as she discovered she was still dressed.

"_That still doesn't prove nothing happened."_

Slowly but surely, Sally eased her way into a sitting position, having to stop twice as the nausea returned if she moved too much. Once she had her back against the backrest, she gripped at her head and moaned as the pain slightly increased.

What the hell did she do last night?

She remembered being with Bunnie and then…not a whole lot else. Then, like a punch to the stomach, she remembered the cause of her foolish decision. Sally fought the urge to throw up again as the humiliation and pain from seeing Sonic and Amy together returned with full force. The feeling gave her an urge to start drinking all over again but she merely held her face in her hands.

She felt so stupid.

For having to watch them flaunt their happiness and for getting completely smashed and ending up in a strange bedroom. Sally felt fresh tears threaten to surface but she held them back. This wasn't the time for that. She had to figure out where she was.

Sally turned her head to the side and her brow furrowed in surprise and confusion. At the side of the bed on a night stand was a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin and a note. She gingerly reached over and took the glass as well as popping two aspirins into her mouth. With a large swig, she swallowed most of the water and let it settle into her stomach. The princess then turned to the note and before she read it, she could easily recognize it as Tails's hand writing.

She let out a large sigh as relief swept through her body, knowing that she was ultimately safe. Turning back to the note, she began to read his message.

_Sally,_

_I'm sure your head will be killing you by the time you read this so I'll keep it short._

_You got a little drunk last night and came by the hangar. You were…not yourself. Don't worry though, nothing bad happened but you did knock over some tools. I was afraid you might hurt yourself so I decided to take you back to my place. You had passed out on the car ride home and I put you to bed in my room. I watched over you for as long as I could to be safe but I fell asleep eventually. I'll be downtown running some errands and then I have to teach my mechanics class so I won't be home till later tonight._

_If you want to leave then that's okay with me. Just get Bunnie or Nicole to come get you as I would feel better if someone was with you. But you are more than welcome to stay if you need to rest._

_Also, you can use the shower and wear some of my clothes if you like. Your clothes from last night smell a little…off. Either way, I'll talk to you soon._

_-Miles_

Sally's eyes ran over the note a few more times before she let out an embarrassed moan and fell onto her side. She screamed into the pillow, the cry muffled but still very audible.

How could she get any stupider?

A hot flush stung her cheeks as she could only imagine what a fool she looked like in front of him. Stumbling around and reeking of booze as she destroyed his tools. That's no way a princess should act. Sally prayed to some divine entity that he didn't lose any respect for her. She had lost enough for herself already.

A pungent and rather un-enjoyable smell wafted into her nose that made her look up from her pillow and grimace. Another sting of humiliation hit her when she realized that smell was coming from her. Tails wasn't lying when he said she smelled...off.

Finding the strength somewhere in her tired and stiff body, she managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed and sit up a bit straighter. Sally stretched out her back but had to avoid moving too much or the headache would get worse. She ran a hand through her tangled and messy hair as she peered at the clock on the night stand. The numbers read just after four in the afternoon.

She had been sleeping all day.

Clearing her throat, she stood up and slowly began to peel off her clothes. Slowly, Sally made her way into the hall and towards the shower, her hand bracing the wall as she walked. She came to the bathroom and turned on the shower, a blast of water spewing forth from the shower head.

Sally stepped inside and the minute the hot water hit her body, it was like a thousand soothing fingers rubbing away the soreness and fatigue. She let out a small moan of relaxation as she leaned her head against the wall.

The pounding in her head had slowed down but was still steady and painful. She opened her eyes halfway when she remembered part of Tails's note.

_You were…not yourself._

The sentence filled her stomach with an uneasy feeling that forced her to try and remember what happened last night. She must have done something. Try as she might, most of the night was one giant blur. Whether she remembered or not, she felt guilty about dragging him into the aftermath of her pathetic love life.

It confused her as to why she went to Tails of all people. Sally would have expected to get so drunk and perform an ugly confrontation with Sonic in front of everybody. That still could have happened as far as she knew. She remembered Bunnie teasing her about liking Tails and thoughts of the vulpine she reminisced about. That was probably why she came to see him. Her brain reached through the drunken haze and grabbed onto the last positive thing she thought about that night. Sally closed her eyes again, not wanting to move from the relaxing spot she was in as her mind brought up thoughts of the kitsune once more.

The image of his handsome face and gentle smile made the pain in her head fade just a bit. It made her feel just as warm as the hot water currently spraying her body. She quickly snapped out of her trance and tiredly rubbed her eyes. That was just going to make things worse.

Sally finished her shower and dried herself off with a towel, the feeling of being clean making her feel better already though her headache still painfully present. Wrapping it around herself, she walked back out into Tails' room. Not wanting to wear her 'off' smelling clothes from last night, she took his advice and searched through his drawers for some sort of acceptable clothing. Her fingers came upon a firm and heavy material from underneath some shirts and she pulled it out. A small smile came to her lips when she saw what she was holding.

The Mobotropolis Mayhems.

Tails's favorite hockey team. Sally rubbed her fingers into the jersey as she reminisced about the team's playoff run two years ago. She wasn't much of a hockey fan but Tails changed that.

She and Sonic were on one of their rougher patches and to get her mind off things, Tails would take her to Mayhem games. Sally was hesitant of course but he assured her she would love it. Tails was right, much like he is with most things.

The Princess of Acorns was reserved at first, disapproving of the violence that could occur. But she found herself getting swept up in the hype and the sport began to generally interest her. She would ask Tails many different questions, all of which he answered with sincere pleasure. When the playoffs began, they watched every game together. Sally barely thought about Sonic in that time and her and Tails even managed to score tickets to the final game. The atmosphere was electric and she was on the edge of her seat the whole game. They were going cheer their boys to victory.

It was a heart breaking 4-3 loss.

It was if all the air was sucked out of the entire arena. Sally felt a new type of disappointment inside her she had never felt before. Tails told her it was the link between players and fans and the loss was an emotion shared between both parties. Whether you were playing or up in the nose bleeds, they all had the same dream. She really did feel for those players on the ice and it hurt that they're dreams didn't come true. When she looked at Tails, he smiled at her and shrugged.

"Shitty but here's always next year. And now you got something to look forward to next season."

That was Tails. Always the positive thinker. Sally lifted the jersey up to her nose and softly inhaled. The fox's scent lingered in her nose and her smile became just a little wider. The chipmunk removed the towel and slipped the jersey over her head. It covered all of her upper body down to just above her knees but the neck was too big and her right shoulder was left bare. The jersey was warm and comfortable and she tipped toed back to the bed.

Sally sat down and with a brush she found on his dresser, began to comb out the tangles in her hair. The aspirin had kicked in and she no longer felt any sickness from movements but the thumping in her head still lingered though not as intense.

There was a chair in the corner nearby that she could see from the corner of her eye and it was obvious that was where Tails watched over her. Sally stopped brushing and looked at the chair, picturing him sitting there with a worried look on his face. His concern for her and thoughtfulness touched her deeply. So much that Sally began to realize something.

Tails caused an emotion to rise up inside her body almost every time she thought about him and it hasn't stopped.

She thought about her assessment of previous thoughts concerning the intellectual Mobian when she was at the pub. She thought about her trances she would enter when thinking about him. Sally thought about the things he's done for her in the past and in the present. When it became clear in her mind, she pulled her knees up to her chest and her toes clenched tightly.

She really did have a thing for him.

With a collective groan she buried her face into her knees. As if things weren't screwed up enough for her. The ridiculous notion of going straight to Tails when she was plastered started to make a lot more sense now as did many other things. But then again, maybe it always made sense and she simply just didn't want to admit it.

Sally looked up and let out a tired breath. She lay back down on the comfortable mattress and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes and there was only one question on her mind.

_"How did this happen?"_

It was hard question. Not because of the circumstances or difficulty in answering such a thing. Simply, it was a hard question to ask oneself when one already knew the answer.

Tails was the only man that ever made her forget about Sonic. He brought her cheer when she was down and out. His smile radiated warmth and kindness that often caused one of her own to form. The vast intelligence he possessed was surpassed only by the gentleness of his heart as he made time for everybody.

Even a dumb princess who did nothing but whine to him about his best friend.

But still he listened and still he managed to make her laugh and enjoy the world around her again without thinking about some hedgehog. It was really no surprise how this happened. The better question would have been, "How did this not happen sooner?"

Sally's mind focused on his face again and soon she became very tired. The image of him standing beside her in his Mayhems jersey cheering played through her head until she entered a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Well that was fun. Besides losing the championship I mean."

Sally smiled at Tails who walked along a narrow garden ledge as they made their way through the quiet streets of downtown Mobotropolis. She looked up at the clear night sky and shook her head.

"I can't believe we lost." She said with a sigh. Tails hopped back down onto the sidewalk and stuck his hands into his pockets. "There's always going to be a losing team. Unfortunately this time it was us. It's not the end of the world."

"I thought you loved the Mayhems?"

"I do. What's your point?"

"Everyone else looked like they were going to cry or worse, beat the hell out the opposing team. I was expecting your reaction to be the same honestly." Sally told him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm disappointed beyond belief." Tails said with a small yawn. "But let's think about it. If we had won, how would it make life any better? I mean, sure there's the pride in your team being the best and we all want that but how would it really affect you?"

Sally made a face that implied she didn't quite understand where the twin tailed fox was going with this.

"If they had won, would I be rich all of a sudden? If I was dying from disease, would their win have cured me? Would those hoisting the championship over their heads bring back everyone who died from the war with Robotnik?" Tails asked, turning his head to look at her.

"We both know the answer to that. In the end, it's just a game and to me and there's greater tragedies in life."

Sally stared at him for a moment before smiling again and nodding her head. "I guess I would have to agree…it still sucks though."

"Sucks total balls."

The two laughed and continued down the streets. There was a gust of wind that blew through the city and Sally rubbed her arms to warm them up. She should have bought a jersey at the game, her short sleeved shirt with the Mayhems logo on it was not doing her any favors. Tails noticed her shivering and frowned.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." Sally lied. Tails snorted a laugh and pulled his jersey off over his head. He stopped her in the middle of the walk and wrapped it around her slender frame. The taller of the two smiled at her and stepped back.

"Better?" He asked with a smug grin. It was infectious as she returned it, her body relishing the feeling of his jersey that radiated his warmth. "I guess I am." She replied.

His grin became wider and he continued to walk. Sally watched him for a moment before catching up with him. They walked in silence, their steps quietly echoing off the pavement. Sally kept her eyes on the ground and her fingers gripped tightly to the fabric of his jersey. There was a strong urge to reach out and grab his hand.

He had helped her so much. Every game they watched together made her forget about Sonic and his stupid self-absorption. But it wasn't just this time he had helped her. There were times before and every time she felt better. Tails never complained when she came to him about her problems or even said a bad thing about Sonic. If anything, he would remind her of why she loved that big blue dolt.

Sally didn't know where she would be without him.

During her admiration of the vulpine next to her, she had failed to notice to watch where she was walking. There was a rather large crack in the pavement and the tip of her foot suddenly lodged itself in the wedge. With a startled cry she fell forwards and there was a sharp pain her ankle. Sally saw the cement racing towards her face and she turned her head to the side to brace herself for impact. Only it never came.

Sonic was the fastest thing alive and nobody could beat him. But there was only one other person in the world who could keep up with him and that was Tails.

Just as her head was about to crack against the cement, she felt Tails' strong arms catch her and pull her back up. He gently straightened her upright and looked at her with concern.

"Easy there, Sal. You alright?"

Sally nodded her head, her heart beating like crazy as she clutched onto him. "Thanks, Miles. I didn't see that- Ah!" She cried out in pain, clutching at her ankle.

"What's wrong?" Tails questioned, looking down at her feet.

"My ankle. I think I twisted it."

"Here, sit down and let me take a look."

Sally sat down on the cold sidewalk as Tails crouched down and started to feel around her ankle. She smirked at him as his pointy ears folded to the side in concentration. "I thought your expertise was in mechanics." She said with a wince as his fingers applied pressure to her now throbbing ankle.

"I've taken enough first aid courses over the years. Just don't expect me to perform surgery." He chuckled.

He poked and prodded at her ankle for a few minutes and she let out a small whine when he hit another tender spot. He repeated the sound to her in a light jest that made her laugh softly. Tails wiped his hands and rested them on his knees as he finished assessment.

"Well I don't think anything is broken. Can you stand?"

"I'll try."

Tails helped her up and she tried to take a step but faltered and grimaced as a hot pain filled her ankle. Sally shook her head. "I can't walk."

"We should get you home and get some ice on that."

"That may take a while. Looks like I'll be hopping hom-Oh!"

Sally let out another startled cry as Tails scooped her up into his arms. She looked at him in surprise and he casted that warm smile at her that cause her cheeks to flush.

"You're not hopping anywhere. I'll get you home the easy way." He said and she saw his tails starting to wind up. "Wait! I…um…" She stuttered in a meager panic that caused Tails to snicker.

"You're not afraid are you?" He asked, amusement dripping off the edge of his tongue.

"No! I mean…we haven't done this since I was seventeen and that was a long time ago and-"

"Sally."

The firmness in his voice caused her to meet his light blue eyes and she became silent at his visage that reflected in the street lamp above.

"I have never dropped you before and I never will. Just close your eyes and know that if you ever do fall, I'll always be there to catch you. Always."

His words were like a spell that pulled her under his control. Sally felt her whole body suddenly relax and she sank into his arms and against his body. He smiled one more time before they slowly ascended up into the sky. She closed her eyes and squeezed herself closer to him, his own grip tightening on her. Sally nuzzled her face into his chest as the wind rushed against her fur. A safe and calming feeling washed over her and slowly Sally began to drift off to sleep, his words repeating over and over in her mind.

"_I'll always be there to catch you. Always."_

* * *

Sally awoke at the sound of thunder booming through the sky and into the bedroom.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she realized she had dozed off and sat up to stretch her neck. Her headache was gone which was great but the room had chilled quite a bit since she fell asleep. Shivering in Tails's jersey she got up from his bed and closed the window. As she sat back down on the bed she saw the clock now read eight thirty. Tails would probably be home soon.

Her dream of the memory two years ago bounced around in her head and she knew that when he got home, things would get…interesting. The very thought of it scared her. Did…did he know about her affections for him? Is that what she did last night? Did she do something so humiliating and stupid that he wouldn't want to see her again because it would be awkward?

Sally shook her head at those questions. She was being over dramatic with her vivid imagination. But the fear that caused her hands to shake was very real. The princess saw the glass of water still on the night stand and when she reached over to grab it, she fumbled it clumsily and spilt it, the glass bouncing off the carpet and rolling under the bed. With an aggravated growl at herself, she leaned over the side and pawed around for it. Her hand came in contact with the glass and she pulled it out. As she retrieved the glass, the sleeve of the jersey caught the corner of something and pulled it out from hiding as well.

Sally stared at an old shoe box, the color on it faded and the cardboard wrinkled and bent. She put the glass back on the dresser and picked up the box. There was an urge to open it but common sense prevailed and she knew that whatever was in it was none of her business. Sally went to put it back when she stopped. There was a name written on the side of the box that wasn't Tails.

It was her name.

The Mobian chipmunk put the box back into her lap and stared at it again. Why was her name on it? That urge to open it returned, stronger than ever but she bit her lip in defiance. It was still Tails's property and she had no right to open it.

But it had her name on it.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sally sat there, her sense of morals doing battle with her curiosity. In the end, curiosity was always the victor. Ignoring the shame that burned on her face, she opened the lid and looked inside.

Photos?

Inside were all photos of her and Tails from various times of their lives. There were some from the Robotnik days and some from when they were in the Dragon Kingdom. Photos of them from the rebuilding of New Mobotropolis and pictures from birthdays and Halloweens. Sally brushed her hair back from her eyes and looked at each and every single one. There was no one else in the photos. Just the two of them. The more photos she saw, the more they looked like a happy couple, smiling and laughing in each one. Sally couldn't deny that they looked…good together.

As she sifted through more pictures, she noticed that there was something scribbled on the underside of the lid. She picked it up and read the message.

_If you really care about her, show her…even if means letting her love someone else._

"I really wish I could have thought of a better quote."

Sally nearly jumped out of her fur when Tails' voice rang throughout the room. She covered her chest with a hand and looked over to see him standing in the doorway, putting his back pack down on the floor and taking off his rain soaked jacket.

"Oh, Miles…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" She began but had no words to offer as guilt and remorse kept her mouth shut. Tails offered her a tiny smile and shook his head. "It's alright. I probably shouldn't have left it there. Stupid on my part."

He leaned against the wall near the nightstand and both Mobians were silent. The rain outside showered down onto the world angrily and Tails and Sally tried to avoid looking at each other. Tails played with his fingers for a few moments before looking up and asking,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks for the aspirin and letting me wear this." She told him with genuine sincerity and pulling at the sleeves of the jersey. "Well…It looks a lot better on you than it does on me." He stated with another small but awkward grin.

Sally lowered her head and smiled as well. She looked back down at the box and played the edges of it, an uncomfortable tension now filling the room.

"I hope you don't think I'm some sort of creep." Tails said with a nervous scratch of his head.

Sally laughed softly and shook her head. "Of course not. I just…can't believe you kept all these from over the years."

"We've been through a lot together. I like to remember the good times."

Sally did not respond but traced her fingers along the words on the back of the box lid. Tails watched her and breathed hard through his nose.

"Look, Sally," He began. "Before we get into this, I just want to say that I know Sonic isn't the smartest guy when it comes to your guys' relationship but we both know he would never do anything to-"

"I don't want to talk about Sonic." Sally interrupted.

It was true. The hedgehog was still there in the back of her mind as was the hurt and sadness that came with last night's events but it was pushed aside. Right now there was only one thing she cared to talk about since the discovery she had made not long ago. And he was standing right in front of her.

"I want to talk about you. I want to talk about this." She said, her hand gliding over the box.

Tails didn't speak but stood where he was swallowing a nervous lump that had formed in his throat. Sally could see his hesitation and offered him a friendly smile and patted a spot on the bed beside her.

"Sit with me." She said softly.

The fox remained where he was, fingers tapping on his jeans in a nervous rhythm. Eventually he caved in to her request and sat down next to her, the bed creaking slightly with his added weight. Sally looked through a few more photos then to the message on the lid. Tails waited patiently, keeping his eyes ahead of him on the other side of the room. It seemed as if both former fighters of oppression were waiting for the other to speak first.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Sally asked, breaking the cold and uncomfortable silence. Tails did not respond immediately, his cobalt eyes randomly searching the room for something he wasn't looking for.

"A long time."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tails did not reply, feeling the answer was obvious. Sally watched him as he simply picked at a loose thread on his sheets, ears sagging and his shoulders slouched. He looked nothing like the kind, confident and handsome gentleman she had known for so long. He looked defeated and despondent. The radical change made her chest ache.

"Talk to me, Miles." She said, even softer and moved a bit closer to him. Tails looked up and stared into the mirror across the room at his own reflection before tiredly rubbing his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about." He finally said, more to himself than to her.

"Then what's this?" She asked defiantly, pointing to the message he had written on the lid. He stared at before shaking his head.

"It's not important." He declared, standing up and tossing something from his pocket onto the dresser.

"Bullshit it isn't." Sally snapped. "You don't get to drop a bomb like this on me and brush it off as nothing."

"I didn't drop shit. You were the one poking around in my stuff." Tails snapped back. Another hush filled the room as both of them looked at the other with furrowed brows. Sally's face softened and her features transformed into a look of pleading.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked. Tails' own features lightened and he could feel himself give way to the princess's radiant eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

"Because it's humiliating and just...not right." He finally admitted, avoiding eye contact with her. Sally made a face that said she didn't understand. He had nothing to be humiliated about. What was this about not being right?

"Miles…please." She whispered. Tails had his back to her and he stayed that way for what seemed like forever until his shoulders sagged and he turned to face her. There was a pain in his eyes that reflected with the words he spoke, like a hot stick poking at an old wound.

"I wanted to tell you." Tails said with a defeated sigh. "For the longest time I wanted to tell you. Every time you and he had a break up or a fight, I wanted to show you what I could do for you. To show you that Sonic wasn't the only guy in the world."

Sally did not respond as she watched Tails mentally struggle with his thoughts. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"Every time you came to me about him, I saw the exhaustion and pain in your eyes. It made me so angry that he would do that to you. But with that pain…I still saw your affections for him. He was what you wanted. It was hard for me to watch that but…I had accepted that things were what they were a long time ago. I knew how much you loved him even when he hurt you. And if there was the slightest chance that you and I could happen, I couldn't do it. I couldn't come between my best friend and the girl who wants him. "

Sally opened her mouth to say something but Tails wasn't finished. The flood gates had been opened and it was all coming out like a raging tidal wave.

"I mean, he's the Hero of Mobius for God's sake." He laughed dryly. "You're the princess. He's the hero. That's how it's supposed to be. I'm just some little kid to you anyways. Little boys don't get princesses."

Tails ran a hand over his face, humiliation coursing through his body. He could feel her eyes on him and it burned fiercely. The rain outside filled the silence that hung between them which only made things worse for him. The vulpine wished desperately that he could turn invisible like Epsio as he wanted nothing more than to disappear from the beautiful royalty's sight.

"You're not some little boy to me."

Sally broke the silence, her face stern and serious. Tails managed to meet her gaze and watched as she stood up from the bed. She walked over to him and stood less than an arm's length away, looking up just a bit.

"A little boy didn't comfort me after every stupid thing that went wrong with me and Sonic. A little boy didn't get upset over a silly hockey game. A little boy didn't make me feel safe when flying high above the clouds. If there's a child in this room, it's me, Miles. For being nothing more than a drama queen who burdened you with her problems. And…and for not seeing what was in front of me for the last few years." She finished quietly.

Tails could only watch as she stepped closer, the warmth from her body tickling his own and it made him shudder just like last night.

"You're a fine man, Miles. I've known that for a long time. Every time you're near me, I can't help but smile." Sally whispered. "You make me forget about everything that's wrong, about all the mistakes I've made. Don't ever compare yourself to Sonic. You two are completely different and you should never hold back on what you want because of him, best friend or not. He may be the Hero of Mobius but I've realized…that he's not my hero."

Sally was less than an inch away now, her hand gently resting on his chest. The fox was captivated by her, hanging on to her every word as the drumming of heart started to ring in his ears.

"_You're_ my hero, Miles. You have been for so long. I was just too blind to see it." She said.

The two Mobians eyes were locked and Tails soon found his one arm around the small of her back while his other hand reached up and softly stroked her cheek with is thumb. Sally pressed herself closer to him, their heads moving closer.

Suddenly the age gap she had protested so vehemently before was no longer an issue as were many things she denied. They all seemed so trivial now.

Sally's lips were just inches away from his own, the heat from her breath tickling his muzzle. This was what Tails wanted. How he wanted it to happen. Sonic be damned, if there was a time to be selfish in his life, it was now. But just as their lips were about to touch, Sally pushed away.

"But," She began, looking off to the side in hesitation and Tails could feel his heart begin to sink. "I'm not sure I'm…ready for this."

"Oh." Is all he could say, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as his hands dropped back down to his sides. Sally faced him again and she could see the emotional torment in his eyes and it made her feel even worse about this.

"This is all happening so fast. Dealing with Sonic and now discovering these feelings for you…" She trailed off. He nodded in response, his features looking less crestfallen.

"It's just…I…" Sally struggled to find the words but Tails found them for her.

"You still love Sonic."

Sally stared at him and then closed her eyes with a tiny nod of her head. Tails sighed to himself and stepped away from her. She cringed at that.

"I understand." He mumbled quietly, looking down at his feet. He hated that he sounded like that little kid again but he couldn't help it.

"Miles."

Her voice caused him to look up and she was close to him again. She gave him a sad smile and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the bed were she sat down. He joined her and she still held his hand, running her other over top of it.

"My whole life has revolved around Robotnik and the war or my relationship with Sonic. I can't remember a day when I haven't thought about one or the other." Sally explained. "I wish that I had realized this sooner, before all...this with you and I but...it needs to stop. I need to let go."

Tails listened intently and watched as Sally choose in her head the words to speak.

"I need my life to start revolving around me again. Just me. At least for a little while." She finished giving him a sincere apologetic look. The fox took in what she was saying and simply nodded his head.

"If that's what you need to do, then do it." He said, giving her a weak smile. Sally returned it gratefully and brushed some hair out her face. Her smile soon faltered and she swallowed a lump in her throat as she spoke again.

"I don't know how long this will take, Miles. I think you know that."

"I do." He said, feeling that ache in his heart again.

"If...if you meet someone in that time...I want you to go for it, okay?" Sally whispered with a forced smile. The words caused her throat to burn as if they were poison. She had just discovered what she had been missing out on all this time and she was practically pushing him to someone else.

But as painful as it was, she couldn't make him wait for her. She didn't deserve someone like him. Not now anyhow.

Tails forced a smile of his own and nodded once more. The two sat on his bed after that, neither one speaking. Tails looked at his clock and read the time.

"It's late. I can take you home if you want."

"Actually...I wouldn't mind staying here if that's okay." She answered, rubbing her bare shoulder. Tails chuckled and shook his head.

"You're always welcome here." He told her. Tails got up and rummaged around his room for a few things before sticking a pillow and blanket underneath his arm. Sally watched him and her heart screamed at her to do something. To take advantage of what could be her only chance with the man who has always been there for her just as much as Sonic.

But her brain told her to stay put. To not say anything. Her feelings for the two Freedom Fighters were like that of a twisted cord, knotted and bent. It needed to be fixed.

"Well…sleep tight." Tails said softly as he began to leave the room.

"Wait."

He turned back at her command to cease and Sally shook her head. "I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." She spoke in a soft tone. Tails managed another smile and waved off her comment.

"You're my guest. I can't make you sleep on the couch so get comfy."

"Miles…"

"No arguing." Tails stated. "Princesses don't sleep on couches."

Sally smiled tenderly at him and he returned a smaller one of his own before shutting the door behind him. The latch clicked and it rang through the empty room, making Sally aware just how alone she was now. The chipmunk's smile melted and she looked down to her lap, the faint sound of drops hitting the window as the rain began to slow.

She hated it.

She hated the silence and the lack of warmth in the room. The warmth that radiated off the vulpine who sat next to her not but a minute ago. Sally reached out with her hand and a picked up a photo that had fallen on the floor. Her eyes drank up the image of her and Tails from last year's Christmas party. They were outside on Knuckles's back porch, the snow falling in the background as everyone had smiles on their faces. Tails had his back to her, drink in hand but giving the camera an odd look. His reasoning being that Sally had herself wrapped up in his tails to keep warm and was snickering.

That smile returned to her lips despite herself and she held the photo close to her chest as she lay down. His scent lingered in her nose and it filled her with that sense of comfort again but also grief. As her eyes began to droop, the image of the photo appeared in her head.

And as she fell asleep, her mind created several more images of a future clouded with uncertainty.

* * *

_A/N: What a mess this is. Poor Miles. I'm not sure if it's meant to be. I guess we'll find out in the epilogue. We'll see you then! Thanks for the support guys, you're great!_


	4. Epilogue

_A/N: Here it is! The final chapter. Many thanks for the great reviews and I hope this delivers what you wanted. Enjoy!_

* * *

_One Year Later…_

_RIIINNNGGG!_

"Alright everyone, that's it for tonight. I want you all to review chapters seven through nine. We'll have a spare landing gear in here next week and I expect all of you to know all the major components."

The small class of fifteen students packed their books and work sheets away into their bags as Tails erased the session's diagrams and notes from the blackboard. Small chatter and laughter followed from behind him as the students, young and old discussed the recent events of their regular lives as they shuffled out of the class. Tails stretched out a kink in his neck and loosened his tie with a grumble. He always hated wearing these things, purely for the fact that he still had trouble tying them. Sonic still teased him about it to no end.

Tails turned around and stared at his desk that had a small pile of test papers on them. Scratching his head, he contemplated whether or not he should grade them now or take them home. It would take about an hour or so. Deciding that since they were already here, he might as well do it now. The vulpine plopped down on his chair and pulled out a pen, his eyes scanning the first paper.

"Aw crap, I hope that's not mine."

Tails snickered and looked up to see a young mallard with two other students, a buck and an armadillo, casually loitering around their desks.

"Not this one, Kevin but soon enough." Tails responded with a smile. The mallard laughed and slung his backpack over his shoulder and approached his desk. "You're not gonna do all of those tonight, are you Mr. Prower?" He asked.

"That was the idea." Tails answered looking up at his student. "Unless of course you think I should be doing something else."

"Well, it's Friday night!" The avian exclaimed. "You should do something fun. Me, Jerry and Derrick are going to the bar to watch the Mayhems game. You should come with us."

"As much as I enjoy the Mayhems and the company of you three I'm afraid I'll have to miss out on this one." Tails laughed softly.

"Are you sure? They're lots of hot girls were we go. We could easily set you up." The student tried one more time, his eyebrows waggling playfully. Tails laughed again and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Kevin but I'll let you three have your fun. A teacher trying to pick up some tail with his students doesn't exactly look good on a resume."

"Suit yourself." The duck responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Tails smiled to himself as he returned his attention back to his grading. Those three were always a fine source of entertainment. He heard the trio shuffle towards the door, all of them saying their goodbyes to him. They did not get far however as the mallard stopped short just before crossing the barrier to the hall.

"Oh, man. Be still my beating heart."

His friends pushed past him to see what had caught his attention and they too shared a similar reaction.

"Holy shit..."

"God. DAMN."

Tails looked up with a raised brow in curiosity at his students responses and called out to them. "Something wrong fellas?"

"There's a chick in the hallway." The buck answered, his eyes still set firmly on whoever it was. "There's plenty of 'chicks' in the hallway." Tails stated.

"Not like this there ain't." The armadillo mumbled somewhat awestruck. "You gotta check this out Mr. Prower. I can't even begin to describe how hot this babe is."

Rolling his eyes, Tails decided he would humor them as he pushed off his chair. Walking over and joining them, he looked past the doorway and into the hall. At first he didn't see anyone. Then his eye finally came to a rest on the woman that the others were so fixated on.

She had her back turned to them, her long slender legs hidden behind a pair of snug black jeans carrying her from one side of the hall to the other as she paced. A warm winter jacket was wrapped around her frame, hands resting casually in the thickly lined pockets. A tight pony tail pulled her long reddish brown hair back, auburn strands shining like silk spilled over her shoulders.

Tails stared hard at his woman, his stomach suddenly clenching and an odd sensation arising within his chest. An all too familiar feeling. The three students saw the hardened expression on his face and chuckled.

"No words, am I right?"

Tails didn't hear them as he continued to stare forward. He was even unaware that his body had moved forward, stepping out into the hallway, twin tails twitching and flickering. The woman paced one more time before taking a slow turn and her sparkling blue eyes meeting his light blue ones. Tails could feel his body stiffen and his pulse explode into a frenzy along with his heart as that smile he hadn't seen for so long shone brightly at him.

"Hi, Miles." Sally said, her voice carrying across the distance of the hall and sinking into his ears.

The other three Mobians all shared a look before staring at the vulpine. Sally approached them and her smile seemed to become brighter the more she got closer to him. He watched as her arms opened up and she pressed herself against him in a soft hug.

"It's good to see you." She whispered.

Tails recovered enough to return the gesture and did his best not to deeply inhale the sweet aroma from her hair that teased his nose unmercifully. She pulled back, still smiling at him and the two stared at each other for a moment before Sally frowned and looked over to see his students staring slack jawed at them.

"Um…are these your students?" She asked somewhat awkwardly. Tails snapped out of his transfixion and cleared his throat as he stepped away from her. "Uh, yes. This is Kevin, Jerry and Derrick."

"Hello." Sally greeted them warmly. The three males mumbled some form of pleasantries, all feeling somewhat hot under the princess's stare. Kevin was the first to shake off the imitation before the mallard turned to his teacher.

"We should get going. We'll see you next week Mr. Prower." He said and pushed along his buddies. Sally giggled as they left and Tails scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Mr. Prower? Has a nice ring to it." Sally told him. "I'm not sure if I can ever get used to it." He confessed.

The two long-time friends stood in silence, Tails fidgeting with his tie. Sally noticed and giggled again, pulling on the end. "You always had trouble with those things, didn't you?"

"They're proof that a high IQ doesn't make you a genius."

Sally laughed and his ears twitched in delight at the sound. It was a sound he had missed so much.

"This is your class?" Sally asked, peeking her head into the classroom.

"Yeah." Tails mumbled and noticed that the three Mobians were still watching them from further down the hall, only this time they were making encouraging gestures towards him and the princess. Tails waved his hand frantically to tell them to beat it.

"Mind if I take a look around?" She asked, turning back to him, the smile returning to her lips. "Um, sure." He said, leading her into the empty room, closing the door behind them. The fox watched as the chipmunk wandered around the room, his brain trying to take everything in.

This was the first time he had seen her since that rainy day in his room just over a year ago. A year since the humiliating confession and surprising revelations and painful reality. Those memories and emotions flashed through his mind and body and he swallowed a lump in his throat. It had been some time since he had one of those as well.

Sally had kept true to her decisions and they saw less and less of each other as time went until all communication was only that of a text or a phone call here and there. It felt so strange to see her in the flesh after so long but the vision of stunning beauty and kindness that came to mind when he envisioned her had not changed as he looked her up and down. Every detail and every movement was all that he remembered.

Sally came to his desk and ran her fingers along the tiny propped up plastic tag that spelt out his name.

"How's the teaching gig been going?" She queried, turning her head back to him. That broke him out of another stupor and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's good. I'm not one to call myself a teacher per se but these night courses provide a little extra cash and I enjoy helping others who want to learn more about this stuff."

She grinned at that and casted her eyes upwards, her gaze now resting upon a large propeller that was mounted just above the blackboard. The Mobian royalty frowned and turned back to Tails.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" She questioned in astonishment. He lingered on the propeller before dropping his eyes and offering a sad smirk.

"Yup." Tails said with a solemn nod of his head. Sally didn't say anything but her face softened into a mask of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Miles." She said. Tails shrugged and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "It's okay. She was too broken down to fix anymore."

"When did it happen?"

"A couple of months ago. The entire left side just about fell apart when I tried to take off one morning. A got a few offers to sell it for scraps but I couldn't do that to her. So I took a few parts and put them in here and kept the rest at the hangar for hands on teaching."

"I know how much you loved that plane." Sally told him.

"Yeah, well...I knew she was done a long time ago. I guess I could have spent a few more bucks to try another repair but in the end...it was time to let go."

There was silence that lingered in the air after the words left his mouth and Tails wish he had chosen his words better. Sally did not speak but the expression on her face said more than her words could. It was an undeniable fact that there was elephant in the room since he laid eyes on her just five minutes ago and the awkward moment where you finally pay attention to it had finally arrived. Sally offered him a weak smile and sat down on top of his desk.

"I guess we should talk." She said.

"Okay." Tails mumbled, his palms starting to moisten. This was a moment that had been stuck in the back of his head for a year. He never doubted that Sally would tell him when she was ready and while he had waited a long time for this, it was something that he feared more than anything. A fear that she was here to tell him that whatever she felt for him before was gone. That she had met someone during her soul searching. That they would never be more than what they were.

"Bunnie tells me you've been out a few dates recently." She told him.

"A few. Not a lot." He replied, fidgeting with his tie again.

"Don't be modest, Miles." She said with a wider grin. "I see how the girls look at you. I'm certain all the girls in this class spend their time drawing pictures of you on their notebooks with little hearts around them."

Tails chuckled softly and shook his head. "You make me sound like a playboy."

"Well how 'bout it, playboy? Snag yourself a lucky lady?"

"Nah." Tails answered with another shake of his head. "Why not?" Sally asked softly, her smile fading just a bit and biting her bottom lip. The fox simply shrugged.

"Things just…didn't click I guess." Was all he said. Sally nodded and looked down at her feet, fingers drumming on the edge of the desk. Tails shifted his weight from one foot to the other before asking,

"How have things been for you?"

"It's been good." Sally told him, tilting her head at the fox. "I've done a lot of traveling lately. I realized a long time ago that there were so many places on Mobius I haven't been. Met lots of people, got to reconnect with old friends…it's been really good."

"I'm glad." Tails smiled. It faded however as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Have…you talked to Sonic lately?" He questioned delicately.

"A while ago, yeah." Sally confirmed with a heavy breath.

"How did that go?"

"Awkward, embarrassing, emotional to describe a few. I got the chance to say some things I wanted to say to him and…he was really understanding. We cleared the air on some old issues and in the end I had some closure on some things. It felt good. I felt like…I could breathe again."

"That's great, Sally. Really." Tails told her with pure sincerity. The princess smiled at him and sat up a little straighter.

"We talked about you too." She revealed. Tails stared at her for a moment, his tails slowly twisting around themselves before simply replying with, "Oh."

"He asked me if I had seen you lately and that if I hadn't, I should."

"Why's that?" Tails asked, his voice cracking just a bit. He hoped she didn't notice. Sally hopped off the desk and stuck her hands back in her pockets.

"He said that he could see how much you missed me…and that it was painful to see you walking around having lost someone you loved." She whispered, her voice barely reaching his ears.

Tails looked down at his feet, too ashamed to meet her gaze. It was true. Since the day she left his place, he felt that there was some sort of hole inside him. An unimaginably deep void that was impossible to fill no matter how many women he dated or the few he shared a night with. He never thought it would affect him as badly as it did but he was naïve. He was also naïve to think that he could hide it from Sonic forever.

"He knew?" Tails swallowed.

"He said he's known for a while. Why else would you have gotten me such an elegant birthday gift?" Sally uttered as she pulled her hands out of her pockets and rubbed her left wrist. Tails could see a golden shine radiate off it from the fluorescent lights above and he recognized it as the very one she spoke of.

"He's not mad at you, if that's what you're afraid of." She informed him softly, taking a few steps closer. "Sonic knew why you held back and he always appreciated it. But now he wants what will make you happy. He wants you to…to be the man he could never be for me."

"Sally…" Tails whispered, his heart feeling like it was in his throat. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I never wanted you to wait for me, Miles." Sally said, a nervous tremor in her voice.

"It was unfair to you and…and I didn't deserve you. Not then and probably not now. I walked away from you because I needed to straighten out my life. But I thought about you a lot, Miles. I thought about how you made me feel and it pushed me to fix things sooner than later. I honestly thought that the day I came back, you would be engaged or something…and it scared me."

Sally broke eye contact with him and stared at the roof, eyes closing. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't expect you let me walk back into your life. You should of never had to wait this long for me to get my act together and because of me maybe you missed out on-"

Sally didn't finish her sentence. The words that were about to leave her mouth were silenced as she felt the vulpine's strong arms embrace her and his warm lips pressed against her own. Taking a moment to recover, her eyelids slowly closed and she returned his embrace tightly and kissed him back. It was as if they were reliving the night in the hanger. Only this time, there was no alcohol involved or guilt weighing down on Tails's shoulders. Ecstasy and love in its purest form. Just the way he had always wanted it.

They broke apart, panting just the tiniest of bits as Tails leaned his head against hers.

"Some things are worth waiting for…" He whispered to her.

Sally cradled his face in her hands and kissed him again. It was shorter this time but nothing shorter than magnificent just like the previous one. She pulled away and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck and Tails did the same. The two Mobians stood there in silent bliss as they relished in the comfort and safety of each others arms. For what seemed like hours they stayed like that until finally Tails pulled away but kept her close to his chest. He gazed into her eyes before letting out a shaky laugh.

"Now what?" He asked, his brain feeling like it was on some pleasant high. Sally gave him a tiny laugh and kissed his nose saying, "Now? Now we let this crazy ride start over again. The right way this time."

"Sounds good to me." Tails agreed and held her tighter. Sally gave him a mischievous smile as she played with the end of his tie.

"But as for tonight, I thought maybe you could come over…we'll put the game on…I'll slip on that jersey and then…"

"And then?" Tails growled with smirk. Sally leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "We'll have a drink."

Tails stared at her with a bewildered look on his face for a second before both of them burst into laughter. Tails ran a hand up and down her back as the princess wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly at him.

"I think we'll pass on the drinks but I like that jersey idea." He mused. This prompted a soft giggle from her and she pushed away from him, entwining her hand in one of his. "Well we better get going then." She winked at him and pulled him towards the door. Just before they reached it, he stopped, pulling her back to him.

"Hey," He said, making her look up at him again. "Is…is this what you really want?" Tails asked, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "I mean, you're still a princess and I'm still…some 'kid'."

Sally peered at him with her half lidded radiant blue eyes and offered a sweet and gentle smile. She squeezed his hand tightly and shook her head, the auburn strands dancing behind her. "I told you before, Miles. You're not some kid. Little boys may not get princesses but princesses don't always deserve the hero that saves them. You've saved me enough times to know, Miles. So the real question is; is this what _you_ really want?"

The orange colored fox returned her smile and squeezed her hand just as tightly.

"Yeah…it is."

Sally's smile became wider and she pulled him along with her again as they reached the door. As Sally opened it, both of them let out a cry of surprise as three individuals fell onto the floor as a result of leaning on it to hear what was being said in what was supposed to be a private conversation. The mallard, armadillo and buck stared up at their teacher with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Sorry Mr. Prower." Kevin sputtered as the trio picked themselves up quickly. "We…uh…forgot our pens."

"Really?" Tails asked with a frown and crossed his arm. Sally covered her mouth to mask her snickering as the students began to sweat under their teacher's stare.

"Yup! Love our pens!" Kevin cheered a little too enthusiastically. Tails continued to stare hard at them, each student feeling as if they were getting smaller. Tails finally let out a laugh with the shake of his head.

"Alright, get out of here. But if I catch you guys doing something like this again, you'll be doing propeller repairs with it running. Understand?" He told them sternly but failing to hold back a grin.

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison and scrambled down the hall, embarrassment coloring them from head to toe. Sally finally removed her hand along with a few chuckles before looking back to him.

"You really know how to motivate them."

"It's the mark of a good teacher." He laughed. Tails wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they began their own descent down the hall. Sally leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a small sigh. Her lips suddenly tugged upwards as they exited to the outside world, the cold winter air stinging their cheeks.

"Miles?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think we could fly back?"

Tails stopped and looked at her. He let another smirk creep across his muzzle and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and shivered as his body offered her some warmth against the chill. Tails looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You sure about this? You were pretty nervous last time."

"I know." She said. "But I know that if I fall, you'll catch me. Right?"

Tails responded by kissing her, deeply and passionately. When they broke apart, his tails began to twirl, their bodies slowly rising into the air. As they ascended upwards, Sally could hear him whisper over the wind.

"Always."

FIN

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. I'm not sure what it is with this pairing but_ _I guess I just wanted Tails to get the girl for once. He deserves it. Thanks for reading and we'll see you all next time!_


End file.
